stalfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The Midna
Hey, thanks for keeping me on your ZP friends list even though I am banned. I appreciate it a lot =)--'Shade Link ' 20:29, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Hey its me the person who got banned right before Shade Link did. Hey I have this new Wikia that I had been working on while all this went on. I didnt know about this because of it. My wikia is thelegendofzelda2.wikia.com Im giving Adminship to anyone supporting Shade Link.--Ironknuckle1 22:57, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Hey it would help if you could please tell Zelda pheonix what happened, or not talk about it at all? please? Since it is getting forgotten.--'Shade Link ' 22:51, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Well, about the 3 fights thing:I was with Griff, CC, and Baltro. Griff started talking about a user who's name started with S, and gave some things that were a little similar to things about me, so I decided to speak with Griff about this. After I spoke with him, he said he was quitting, and started saying things about him leaving and telling people about me "driving him away", so I went to Richard's talk page and explained the situation, and asked him if he could ask Griff to stop it. CC(whom I have had a truce with now) and Baltro came and said that it was an argument, and I told them it wasn't an argument, and then they said that "This makes 2". We eventually got into a problem with the comments, when I tried to get rid of the discussion with them(I have done this before, erasing an argument to just move on, and it was allowed, so I thought I could get rid of the discussion and just get down to business) and an anonymous user brought it back. I deleted it again just to get it over with, and Baltro brought it back. I kinda accidentally deleted it again, and CC brought it back, thus getting me warned by Xykeb to stop. I stopped, and I decided to leave ZP for 5 days, which should be the time things cool down. Even though I did that, and that I stopped, Xykeb blocked me for a year, even though I followed his orders(no offense meant, X). I went to Stal wiki cause I was mad for being blocked even though I did what I was told, and noticed Mekkai blocked Joe for 3 days to prevent him from getting to us there(because he didn't want Joe to cause trouble here), and Joe broke the rules(and he knew he was doing this) and perma banned Mekkai for doing that. Joe began flaming us there, so I blocked him for infinite, and Joe retaliated and perma banned me, giving us both very nasty descriptions and blaming it on us when he went further and tried to get me banned throughout wikia(he told a wikia staff member that we gave a rude description, and gave other things that were either untrue or worse than they really were. Oh, Joe, if you are reading this, you can't deny it). So, here we are. But the staff decided not to ban me. I don't know why though.--'Shade Link ' 23:11, September 14, 2009 (UTC)